Black Ridley
is a temporary transformation of Ridley seen in Metroid: Other M. Description The ability to transform into Black Ridley has only been demonstrated by Ridley's clone, which was created aboard the BOTTLE SHIP as a bioweapon. Therefore, it is unknown if the original Ridley naturally possesses this ability. After Ridley takes enough damage to stumble (leaving him open for a Lethal Strike if he is on the ground), he will immediately retaliate with a new ability: while screeching and flapping his wings, he transforms into Black Ridley. Black Ridley is visually distinguished from normal Ridley because his skin is darkened and his torso glows with a purple aura. While in this state, Black Ridley is completely invulnerable to most of Samus Aran's arsenal, including her Plasma Beam and Missiles. Immediately after transforming into Black Ridley, he flies up and unleashes at least one fireball shockwave. After this, he continues to fight Samus in the air or on the ground, using all of Ridley's normal attacks. The Black Ridley effect eventually wears off after about a minute and a half, when Ridley repeats the same animation that initiated the transformation. However, Samus can counter this transformation by firing a Super Missile at Black Ridley, since this is the only weapon that can damage him in this state. It also causes him to briefly flinch, instantly reverting Ridley back to normal. He can transform into Black Ridley again later during the battle, and will always do so after a Lethal Strike opportunity (even if Samus does not actually perform the Lethal Strike). ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Ridley's clone appears in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a stage boss for the Pyrosphere. After taking a certain amount of damage from fighters (enough to make him collapse for a few seconds), Ridley will shift into his Black Ridley form. Unlike in Other M, this transformation is not an innate ability; Ridley must first fly underneath the main platform, smash one of the generators, and absorb "a certain kind of energy" in order to become Black Ridley. It is possible to interrupt Ridley before he does so, preventing him from transforming into Black Ridley; therefore, Ridley can even be defeated without transforming into Black Ridley. Similar to his appearance in Other M, Black Ridley has darkened skin and his torso gives off a purple glow. While in this state, Black Ridley uses more powerful variations of Ridley's normal attacks, including the fireball shockwave and arcing-fireball attack. Unlike in Other M, he is still vulnerable to all attacks from fighters. The transformation lasts for the remainder of the boss battle against Ridley. Black Ridley can be defeated and counts as a KO in timed battles. Even if he flies away without being defeated, Ridley will show up again later in his normal form. Despite this form not displaying any cybernetic features whatsoever, it is given the name Meta Ridley in the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza. This is actually an erroneous alteration made by the English translation of the video; in the original Japanese version, this form is more accurately named and does not reference his Meta form at all. Official data ''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition ;Boss Battle: Ridley (pg. 115) :"Once it has sustained too much damage, Ridley falls back and drops its head. When it does, immediately rush the fiend and execute a Lethal Strike! This angers Ridley even more and it leaps into the air while protecting itself with a pinkish barrier. Dodge its flame breath attack, then begin using SenseMove around the arena to avoid the stabbing tail. Caution: Don't try to hit it with Charge Beam shots at this point; they’ll only bounce off harmlessly and leave you open to counterattack! The only way to make Ridley vulnerable again is to remove the pink shield with a Super Missile. Wait for the fiend to stop and roar at you. When it does, power up a Super Missile and let it fly. The blast knocks Ridley’s shield away and makes it vulnerable to your Charge Beam shots again!"'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza'' "Furthermore, if Ridley consumes a certain kind of energy, he will become the even more vicious Meta Ridley." Trivia *Ridley's default appearance in Metroid: Zero Mission somewhat resembles Black Ridley, with black skin and red wings. However, he lacks the purple aura and is still vulnerable to Samus's Charge Beam and Missiles. *The game files for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U contain an unused stock icon for Black Ridley, presumably meant to be displayed on the results screen if a fighter KOs Ridley while in his Black Ridley form; in the game itself, Black Ridley uses the same icon as Ridley. This icon is based upon normal Ridley's appearance as a boss in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl (albeit edited to have black skin), rather than either Meta Ridley or the updated Other M Ridley design. Gallery Ridley Lethal Strike.gif|Ridley transforms into Black Ridley after a Lethal Strike MOM Black Ridley First Person.png|Samus about to fire a Super Missile at Black Ridley Ridley transforming SSB4U.png|Ridley transforming into Black Ridley in Super Smash Bros. SSB4 50-Fact Extravaganza Black Ridley.png|Black Ridley named in the Japanese 50-Fact Extravaganza SSBWU Black Ridley Arcing Fireball Attack.jpg|Black Ridley using the arcing-fireball attack SSB4 Wii U Black Ridley Stock Icon.png|Black Ridley's unused stock icon from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U References Category:Ridley Category:Pyrosphere Category:Super Smash Bros.